Ahim Loves Mike But Joe Hates It
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Ahim sees Mike on the news and that's when things get wild!


_**A/N: This will not be as crazy as my other crossovers with Power Rangers and Super Sentai because as soon as I sat down to write it I forgot all of my funny ideas, I hate it when that happens!**_

_**This has been requested by kanna-chan94!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers or Super Sentai, wish I did though.**_

_**WARNING!: OOC!**_

* * *

"Hey guys, I saw on the news today that in America there is this green Samurai Ranger and he beat a bunch of their villains that they call Nighlock by himself! So I went on the archive data-base for the Power Rangers and they even have a picture of him, and he is ssooo cute!" Ahim said then she picked up a cup of tea and started to sip on it.

"I bet he's not as cute as me," Joe said as he straightened out a shirt that he was wearing.

"Yes, he is, and he also knows the ways of the Samurai! Now that is awesome if you ask me." Ahim said as she looked at all of her friends.

Joe just had his mouth hanging open all through that statement, "Hold on! You like a Power Ranger? Who eva heard of that?" Joe said as he looked around the room.

Then Marvelous grabbed Joe's shoulder and pulled him back to face him, "Listen, Ahim won't think you're cute if you keep acting like that," Marvelous said as he pointed his index finger in Joe's face.

"This is coming from a guy who argues with some guy called Jayden about who's hair is sexier." Joe replied.

"Forget that! You are trying to impress Ahim, so just don't act like that and she will most likely go to you." Marvelous said as he pointed at Ahim then he put his arm down.

"Okay, okay I'll try to not to act like that." Joe replied then he walked back into the room with Marvelous following him.

But when Joe and Marvelous got back into the room they heard Luka's voice, "So, what's this green Samurai's name?" Luka asked as she walked closer to Ahim.

"His name is Mike! And he's really cute and it's just…That I really think he's a good Power Ranger." Ahim replied as she nodded her head up and down. Then Ahim pulled out a picture of Mike, "Here's what he looks like." Ahim said as she held the picture up so Luka could see.

"He is cute!" Luka said as she clapped her hands together.

"This is worse then I thought!" Joe said as he almost choked on his own words as he put his hands on his head.

Then Joe heard someone's voice, "Better not harm that plastered hair on your head!"

"WHAT?" Joe screamed as he turned around to see Mike standing right in front of him.

Both Ahim and Luka started to yell in joy because their love Mike was there. "Okay, greeny, what's it gonna be, since you seem to be hairless." Joe said as he popped his neck by moving from side to side.

Right after Joe said that both Luka and Ahim picked up pillows and started hitting Joe with the pillows, "STOP DAT YOU MORONS!" Joe screamed as he fell on the floor screaming in pain and agony.

"Not until you say you're sorry to Mikey!" Ahim replied as she and Luka continued to hit Joe with the pillows.

"Never, you whiney hippopotamuses!" Joe screamed as he rolled around on the floor screaming and then he started pulling his hair out.

"MIKE! SAVE US!" Ahim screamed as Joe jumped up off the floor and was trying to shove his pulled out hair down their throats.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Mike replied as he quickly ran up to Joe and punched him in the face.

"Why did you hit me you pile of dung?" Joe asked as he punched Mike in the face.

"I don't know you whiney girl!" Mike screamed as he pulled his fist up to punch Joe right in the face again.

"Mike, you're using our gender as an insult." Ahim said as she looked a little hurt by what Mike just screamed out.

"So what?" Mike asked as he turned to face Luka and Ahim.

"THAT'S IT!" Both Luka and Ahim screamed as they started hitting Mike with the same pillows they were hitting Joe with.

"STOP IT YOU HIPPOPOTAMUSES!" Mike screamed as he rolled on the floor until he rolled right out of the pirate ship and fell down to earth. "NNNNNNNOOOOO!" Mike screamed until he reached the ground.

"Poor lovable Mike." Ahim said as she and Luka looked out the window at the ground where Mike was lying.

"At least I don't have to worry about him anymore." Joe said as he sat down in Marvelous' chair.

"Hey, get off that!" Marvelous screamed as he slapped Joe on the arm.

_Mike: 1992-2012._

* * *

**Epilogue:** Mike's eyes slowly opened up, "I'll be back, but that'll until after I've seen a doctor." Mike said aloud to himself.

* * *

**THE END! Please R&R!**


End file.
